galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Version 2006 - Ch 72
<<<< Previous Chapter --- Next Chapter >>> I stood on the plane and met with the Down Commander." Thanks to you we are all healthy again and we know the reason for the disease."Sadly no one can leave this planet. I listened to your advice and had all Engines destroyed. So no one could escape and I would not have to use force on my own kind. No Down is allowed to respond to communication coming from this planet for five years. Either you would beat the disease or we would die here I thought. Now that your ship is damaged we are stuck!" I turned and looked at the once beautiful Tigershark. Her aft section was a twisted mess of metal. The tough armor kept much of the explosion inside and caused even more damage. "We find a way!" I said and turned to look over to the impressive Field hospital with several stories and several basement floors. the Robots still kept on working and I wondered what they were still building. Har Hi came over and said:" It doesn't look good. We completely lost TransDim and both our extendable ISAH pods are gone. In all the bad news I have good news too!" "I can use them!" He pointed to the Hospital doors and the Y'All came out a big spot on his armor skin was much lighter colored than the rest but he seemed otherwise unchanged."Ensign TheOther reporting back for duty Captain!" "You saved my life and the ship." "You gave me a purpose and a home! I would do it gladly again!" Har Hi said." I recommend we suggest Ensign Y'All for the Purple Heart and the Silver Star." "I second that and enter it so in the Logbook!" Har Hi said." Not that this was good news. I meant something else!" I saw Cirruit coming out of the Hospital as well. He walked a little stiff, looked over his ship and then came. "I am sorry Captain. I tried to prevent that by ejecting the core, but the altered Elfi got me in the middle of it. I guess that is the end of my own Engine rooms!" I simply hugged him." I thought I lost you!" "You almost did. Elfi knew where to shoot! But SHIP had my schematics on file and Cateria and our Nanites were able to reconnect my neural pathways before they deteriorated. I am as good as new." He hugged me back and I knew he was crying." I thought I lost you too Captain and everyone!" I wiped my own tears off I didn't notice until now. Narth scared me for a second as he popped out of thin air." Oh sorry Captain! I better warn you mentally before I do that again!" "Yes that be a good idea. I am a bit nervous about things coming out of thin air." "We analyzed the disease. It is a race of sentient beings. they can not affect the environment themselves to build a civilization, but can make others do it. The bad part is that they can't control the side effects of their own poison and the disease they spread, so their host bodies deteriorate and die and they must find new species to take over to survive. They have the ability to teleport along electromagnetic waves like radio for example and as we made our shields transparent for radio they could infiltrate our ship." " We need to find their origin and destroy them. As soon as we can that is." Cirruit shook his head." Captain half of the spare parts are gone too and there is too much gone. I am afraid the Tigershark won't go anywhere without outside help." "We got two LEGO factories. If we have to we build a Ship dock and fix her." "We could never fix the TransDim it was part Narth, but we might be able to manufacture and jury rig a few ISAH pods to get us home!" "Then I this is what we do!" I then turned back to Har-Hi and asked the question I dreaded to ask." Casualties?" "We have many wounded but no casualties." An ape like being walking more on his knuckles than on his feet came from the Hospital and bowed deeply." You must be Captain Olafson. We do not know how we can thank you. You have saved us. We are healthy and free of the influence. the Down allowed us to remain on this planet and settle here. I know of your great misfortune but if you ever get back please send a ship so we can join this magnificent Union of yours!" "I will do that!" I saw the Ghost floating by the ship in the distance and waved him over. Now that Suit was fully operational I could hear him talk." Captain why don't we go back to my home you called Peppermint and get one of the Celtest ships? You should be able to get home with one of these?" Har Hi said." We still have two modified Wolfcrafts. Nothing we could fly home in but we easily make it to Peppermint. It's only 60 light years from here." "Oh of course. Get them ready!" to the Ghost I said." You saved my best friend, thank you!" "I am glad I could help. Narth thinks he can bring more of my mind matter back and find a way to allow me to sleep. I could not let come harm to him!" ________________________________________ Category:Adventures of the Tigershark - Version 2006